


No Time For Perfection.

by BoredBlake



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Eventual Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, JtHM, M/M, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredBlake/pseuds/BoredBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar does not get killed by the big machine, in this extended life of his he grows close to Johnny in more ways then one. A tragic turn of events shall find them separated  and reunited more times then they would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Mr. Edgar Vargas, and how he comes to be captured by a homicidal maniac.

Captured

Edgar Vargas was thinking to himself while walking along, currently dwelling on his horrid day.  
   Edgar had a reliable enough office job in which he attended to many conferences, and did much more work then he should, but having a boss who rarely remembered his name, coworkers who constantly questioned if he was in fact a employee and the skill of being invisible to most people, made Edgar quite infuriated by time the day was out. After Edgar had gotten out of the office for the day, he had remembered that he needed a few groceries, so returning home to quickly change, now in a white T-shirt with thin black stripes and black jeans instead of his office attire, Edgar had set out for the far grocery mart in his rusty, pre-owned, old green car, no longer wanting to go to his usual store, after the press had released an article claiming squirrel meat in place of certain products.   
   Arriving at his destination in the mostly unknown area Edgar parked his car and entered the store, noticing signs on the windows and doors for various disgusting items. Inside there was a balding, uniformed store clerk, leaning on the counter with his elbows, idly talking with a rather large lady, who still had curlers in her hair. Edgar quickly retrieved his small amount of items, getting in line behind the loudly talking woman. When he had approached Edgar noticed her shirt which stated the words "Damn I'm nasty" between the grease stains. Frankly he couldn't agree more. One of the many small children clinging to the lady, who was drooling over her shoulder, stared at Edgar making him uncomfortable while he was forced to overhear the conversation happening in front of him.   
  "Yeah sooo today, well, I found my husband's headless body nailed to the wall, with his open chest cavity stuffed with human skulls, so, I'd say my day is, it'ssss.... ummm... Baaad." The nasty lady stated. Edgar was starting to feel rather nauseous and didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation so he politely cleared his throat.

   The woman and the clerk both turned towards Edgar.   
   "Yeah, what do ya need? I'll be with ya soon." The clerk said, bored.  
   "We here, are trying to make a conversation." The lady said, with a slur, before turning her back to Edgar again. Edgar sighed, deciding to simply ignore them while they had their conversation and the lady finished her transaction. Several minutes passed as Edgar's patience grew thinner; he once again checked his watch, seeing that he'd been waiting for over ten minutes, Edgar decided to try again.   
   "Excuse me, but would you mind hurrying up a bit please?" Edgar asked the woman in front of him, trying to remain polite.   
   "Well, some of us here, we have needed things to talk about and I'll hurry it up when I wanna." The large lady replied, not caring for the fact that she was holding a one sided conversation over her children's insistent whines.

  Edgar raised his arm, running a hand through his short hair, - _why do people always seem so incompetent_ \- he thought, his dimwitted coworkers in mind. Not wanting to spend another thirty minutes in the store, seeing the conversation going nowhere Edgar chose to leave and get groceries the next day.   
  Exiting the 24-7 Edgar went to his car and was about to unlock the door when he noticed that the back window was smashed. - _Great, another pleasant event in my day_ \- Edgar sighed, running his fingers over his goatee, examining the damage. Thankfully, He never stored any valuables in his vehicle, and the few dollars scattered around inside remained.  Climbing into the drivers seat Edgar pulled out his keys and turned the ignition, but the engine only sputtered and stopped. Edgar let his head fall onto the steering wheel, - _Absolutely perfect! No wonder they didn't bother taking the car!_ \- sighing once again, Edgar got out of his car, not bothering to lock it, and started walking down the street. The sun was setting and his head down deep in thought about his day, his long shadow was cast behind him. Dwelling on the matter, a car drove past, blaring a poppy song that made Edgar's list of Most Hated Songs. Snapping him back to reality, he was only now realizing that he was lost. Looking behind him there seemed to be a maze of streets and houses, none looking familiar, in front of him were more unfamiliar houses, the closest one being a rundown shack of a home with no lawn, only loose soil, a sign on which read "keep off, it's impolite to walk on the dead" planted near the door, under one of the boarded up windows. Edgar let out a hesitant laugh.

- _That was a joke right?_ \- He started growing concerned about the type of neighborhood he was in, his thoughts being proven more factual when he walked over a dark red stain on the cement, a pair of cracked glasses, similar to his own round ones, left laying on the edge of the sidewalk.

  Nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach, Edgar quickened his pace, his thoughts drifting to burglars and hoping he wouldn't encounter a mugger, when he saw a small boy standing on the front lawn of the neighboring house, after looking Edgar's way the child let out a small sort of "squee" and fled into the house. - _Odd._ \- Edgar thought, before continuing on his way, nearly past the weird old shack.   
  

  Nearby, Something Potentially Much Worse Than Any Mugger paused in its footsteps, spotting the person quickly walking past his home, - _hmmm he would suffice I suppose._ \-   
    Edgar was in the middle of taking another step, almost missing the metallic click of metal on cement, when everything went black.   
   
 


	2. Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar wakes to find himself in the large, lethal looking machine and meets his captor. Can he escape?

Goblins

When Edgar first regained consciousness, he was aware of an insistent, painful throbbing in the back of his head, and then that he seemed to be suspended above the ground, rope supporting him under both arms. Many tight, restricting straps of some sort he felt were binding his hands out to his sides, his feet together and two diagonal ones across his torso. Edgar also felt the cold hardness of metal against his neck, like a collar, keeping his head from moving as well.

Opening his eyes, Edgar was slightly pleased to find the room was only dimly lighted.  Although with the lack of proper he couldn’t see the entire room, there were many thick dark shadows which pooled in the corners and far end where he could slightly detect a doorframe. He could make out many glints of metal surrounding him in a dangerously close proximity, which unsettled Edgar more than the restraints seemed to. - _I’m tied up, hanging in the air, and some **blades** are unsettling me the most?! I truly do have problem.- _ Edgar groaned quietly to himself. At his noise, something seemed to move within the darkness. 

A figure stepped out of the thickest shadows as if stepping out of a cloak. In the dim light, Edgar’s eyes adjusted properly and took him in slowly. Standing below him was a tall, incredibly thin man. He looked to be Edgar’s age, in his early twenties, with dark blue cropped hair, pieces sticking out at random, and a black and white striped shirt which appeared hand-made, having short tails in the back and a white square on the front. The mans attire was complete with a pair of shorts and a set of knee high boots, closed with many buckles and having metal tips on the toes. The mans thinness seemed so severe, Edgar almost immediately grew concerned of his eating habits, he himself having a healthy diet. - _Again, with the misplaced concerns…-_ Edgar thought, knowing he should be worried more about his current position then who seemed to be his captor. 

  “Hello… I see you’ve finally awoken.” The man said. “I presume you would now like to inquire meaningless things, seeing you do have the use of your voice, such as your whereabouts and the purpose behind you being… tied up?” He said, his face forming a small smirk at the end. “Although, I don’t expect you to be awake long at all, and I rather not hear you whining just yet…I’ve had a bad day.” Edgar’s eyes started to droop as he saw the man turn, the pain in his head flooding over him, once again causing everything to go black.  

  

 When Edgar regained consciousness again, he took a quick mental survey, acknowledging his head hurt less though everything else seemed the same. He opened his eyes to a much brighter room then before, able to see paintings on both side walls containing odd swirls and eyes, and the far corners, where near the door, sat the man Edgar believed to be his captor.

  “Why are people so… unpleasant?” the man said from his corner, not yet looking up but being aware of Edgar’s consciousness.

  “I don’t know.” Replied Edgar. He truly didn’t, but he would share if he ever figured out such. 

  “ _Honestly_ , it’s so difficult to truly **_care_ ** about so many things without first knowing the answers to some of the most fundamental mind ravaging questions! How can one possibly respect the _existence_ of something, people in this case, when that something seems to _defy_ respect? They do such trivial things, and find amusement, even up to ‘so-called’ maturity, in the incessant mistreatment of their own kind.” The man continues, rising from his spot.

  “That’s a very _general_ statement. Not _all_ people are the way you describe them to be.” Edgar said. – _He has quite a point, but I know I tend to not relish in such fulfillment of menial things.-_

  “Hmm…yes, but keep in mind; it’s possible that I’m _quite_ horrendously insane. That’s the fuck of it; you know, the old thing about the crazy person who never _knows_ they’re crazy. It could just be an imperceptible shifting of accepted realities. It’s all _really_ interesting.” The man answers, making his way down the long room.

 - _He_ is _horrendously insane, there’s no doubt, he has me strapped to this large, lethal looking device that’s probably for spading me a million times through! I have to get out of this. -_ “Yes…yes it is. But I don’t suppose that your, um, _current_ reality would allow you to let me **_go_** , would it?” Edgar edges.

  “No. I don’t think so.” The man bluntly responds, stopping his stride. 

   - _Hmm, I didn’t expect it to be as simple.-_ “I see. Well could you, at least, loosen these restraints some? This hurts _quite_ a bit. **Very** painful.” Edgar says, slightly biting his lip. The straps really did hurt, being extremely tight and pulling on him every which way.

  The man raises his arms, making a serious face as he replies. “Think of the sensation as reassurance that you are not dead yet. What you are feeling is life in you! I would hate to lessen that for you. I will take you from one extreme to the other. I would never deprive you of this; your final awareness.”

   “That’s very nice of you.” At least he was still alive currently. – _But why?! Is this a price, do I_ deserve _this because I did something?_ -  “Could you tell me what it was, exactly, that I _did_ to you? What I _said_? I mean, up until I awoke here, I’ve never **met** you. It’s one of those nagging questions a person gets before being torn apart by, um, whatever this thing is.” - _What was this thing anyway, some sort of medieval torture device?!_ \- Edgar grew slightly nauseous with how much more clearly he could now see the contraption, noticing the deadly sharp spikes and many blades. 

  The man’s expression grew thoughtful, “Mmm…what did you do? You know, I can’t really say. Nothing, I guess.”  Dismissing the need for a reason, he points at Edgar. “But you _are_ a person, and I can’t say I’m fond of that. My days are less than enjoyable because of people. You will be the effigy I burn, infused with all the traits that make them the detestable little goblins they are. You won’t really burn, though: ripped to strips is more accurate.”

 

- _So he really seems to detest people, describing them as “goblins.” He’s only human as well though…-_ “But _you’re_ a person. Why don’t you kill _yourself_?”Edgar asks.

   “Trust me; I _know_ what self-loathing is, but to _kill myself_? That would put a damper on my search for answers. Not at all productive. Besides, I’ve become increasingly doubtful as to whether or not I **can** die at all, but let’s not get into that.” The man responds, growing cold at the end.

  - _But does this mean_ I _have to die? Just because I’m a human… there’s deserving people out there, I was chosen randomly.-_ “Okayyy. What if I’m _not_ like all those goblin people? You just _randomly_ picked **me** out, when you could have taken someone more _deserving_. You could’ve picked one of those street performers who impersonate robots and make that irritating wheezy whistle nose.” Edgar replies, mentioning his daily irritant of his morning work commute as an example.

  The man’s face falls, forming an apologetic look, “I thought of that, but I wasn’t in the mood to go look for one; I just wanted to get back home. I probably _could_ have done better because you do seem like a nice person. I’m sorry.”  

  Edgar was preparing a thank you and last futile attempts of reasoning with the man when suddenly the door across the room flew open, slamming against the wall. A teenage boy stumbled in, wearing a Nine Inch Heels band shirt which was covered in blood from the wound in his side he was holding.

  “God dammit, how many floors are there?! Gotta find somewhere to hide… can’t risk running into that skinny asshole.” The kid mumbles to himself, stumbling more into the room before he looks up, finally realizing he wasn’t alone, as he had thought. 

 Edgar and the man, who had both turned when he entered, stared. Edgar pondering if he was maybe someone who had escaped from another room where, obviously, there wasn’t such big contraptions as the one he was in. The man grinning, his face filled with a look that ran shivers through him with what it meant.  

  “Hello… may I…” The man purred with his smile, now holding a long knife that seemed to appear out of nowhere. “…Help you?!”  The man screams joyfully, sprinting towards the boy with a long stride.

  “Oh fuck, it’s that fucking faggot!” the boy yells before turning and stumbling as quickly as he could back to the door. “Stay away from me you bloody asswipe!” screamed over his shoulder. He barely makes it through the door frame when the man catches up to him, instantly plunging his blade into the boys back, a small “Shit.” Floated over to Edgar as the short fight was taken around the corner of the door, thankfully out of sight for Edgar.


	3. Introductions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar and Johnny introduce themselves and Edgar is released; also finally making it out of the hell hole of a home Johnny inhabits.

Introductions 

  Edgar heard the unpleasant noise of a body being dragged away, as he was left in the long room, once again, alone. He was left with his own thoughts, now having time to think over his conversation with his captor.  Edgar was disturbed when he realized, he had overall, truly enjoyed talking with the man. (Besides having his death be the impending factor of it all.) 

  Edgar was left in the long lonely room for quite some time, starting to believe he had been completely forgotten and was going to simply be left hanging there, when the man walked by the open doorway, clearly in a bad mood. The man reached for the door knob, beginning to close the door as he looked up and spotted Edgar, staring at him. The man’s face lit up undeniable in happiness when he walked into the room and up to Edgar. 

  “Truthfully, I had almost forgotten about you! I guess I got a little occupied with that prick earlier…” The man said, having a cruel smile, turning towards the wall and searching for something. “Mmm… I guess I don’t really _need_ you anymore…so…” the man found what he was searching for along the wall, a series of levers, and began pulling them. Edgar was lowered to the ground and unstrapped from the machine, able to stand once again on shaky legs.

  Relieved, Edgar smiled. “Thank you, that’s very kind. By the way, my name’s Edgar. Edgar Vargas.”

  The man looked pleased, as he bowed towards Edgar, “Pleased to meet you, Edgar. I am Johnny C., but seeing as how we’ve shared this intimate moment and all, you can call me ‘Nny.’” The man-Johnny, said.  

  “Is that with a “K”, as in “knee cap”?” Edgar asked, slightly confused with the peculiar nick name.

  Johnny raises his arms, lacing his long, thin fingers together behind his head. “No, but it’s pronounced the same.” He replied.

  “Ahh, alright then, um, Nny.” Edgar awkwardly responded.

  At the sound of his nickname, Johnny smiled. This time it was not the maniacally insane smile he had last seen, or one that preceded someone’s imminent death. This one was almost genuine, soft and sincere. “How about we move somewhere a tad more… comfortable.” Johnny said, turning and walking across the room.

  Edgar was grateful to get out of the long room he had been in for so long and caught up to Johnny on his weak legs. Johnny stopped in the doorway to wave Edgar forward first as he closed the door. A shiver ran down Edgar’s spine at the close proximity, Johnny suddenly having a hand on his back and pushing him, rather harshly, towards a set of stairs leading up.

  On their journey upwards, Johnny explained how they were in fact very deep underground and how he hoped there were no hard feelings about almost killing him, he had just happened to be convenient at the time. It had nothing to do with him as a person; Johnny admit he hadn’t wanted to kill Edgar because he seemed like such a nice person. Dire circumstances required him to end his life, he didn’t have time to find anyone else, and he really needed more blood.

  This had appalled Edgar, “Blood? You needed my blood?”Edgar had asked in his shock.

  “Not yours specifically, but, yes, I did need some blood. Not for myself, no;” Johnny grimaced. “There is a wall in a room on one of the upper levels, if I don’t keep “painting” the wall, it goes soft. And something from the other side begins to push through. My curiosity is not so much that I would find out what that “thing” is, so, you see, I couldn’t wait any longer.” Johnny explains calmly.  

  Many more stairs climbed, and many more topics later, Edgar found himself in a passionate discussion with Johnny involving human entrails.  Edgar himself not sickened, only from his courses he had taken in university.

  Finally reaching the end to the infinite seeming stairs, Edgar examined the room he was now standing in with Johnny. It could be most closely related to a living room, the small room containing mainly a TV with rabbit ear antenna on top, with a short couch in front of it. Sprinkled around were empty freezy cups and unidentifiable stains which Edgar didn’t think he wanted to know what they were from, most especially the fresher looking dark brown ones, though he could probably easily guess.

   Johnny flopped on to the couch after entering the room, almost instantly following the action by grabbing the remote and turning on the television to an infomercial. Edgar followed suit, almost as if Johnny’s actions were an invitation to sit, he took the far side of the couch; Trying his best to stay harmless and dismissive.

  Johnny seemed immersed in the television, their unpleasant conversation, and Edgar, completely forgotten. Although it seemed there was more to the man then a brainless killing machine, Edgar was still nervous being so close to Johnny. After what seemed like an uncomfortably tense century of watching commercials, Edgar coughed politely. Johnny looked up, startled. Edgar quickly said the first thing that came to his mind, his train of thought about leaving completely diminished under the other mans stare.

   “Um… w-where’s your bathroom?” He stutteringly asked. Johnny looked around Edgar and pointed him down a hallway. He quickly got up and followed the silent directions.  

  Edgar entered the small washroom, closing the door behind him, glad he could no longer feel Johnny’s stare on his back. To his immediate right was the toilet, followed by the sink set into a counter with a medicine cabinet above. Across from him, the wall was tiled; a window mostly obscured by the half closed shower curtain drawn across the majority of the bathtub.

   The whole room had scattered red, rusty stains, the majority though, being on the side of the tub and tiled wall. There was a lot of red on the edge of the tub… Edgar, noticing shadows of something sitting in the tub behind the curtain looked a little closer and- _oh dear god was that **really** a silhouette of an arm?!-_

  Edgar quickly left the washroom as soon as his business was completed; He went back out to the living room, wondering how long he was going to be staying in this madhouse, only to find Johnny no longer sitting on the couch. Edgar, not knowing where he had vanished to, yet not really caring, walked to the end of the room, glancing through the boarded up windows to see the sun rising. – _What time is it?_ \- Edgar thought, a quick glance at his watch stating it was nearly six o’ clock in the morning, an entire night gone by since he had failed in getting groceries.

  Edgar realized how tired he was, and how he was suddenly panicking; perhaps he was finally going into shock about the whole event. Eyeing the door between the boarded up windows, Edgar looks around the room once again, almost expecting Johnny to appear, before opening it and stepping outside into the cool morning air outside. 

   Edgar looked over his shoulder as he walked down the path, 777. – _H_ _mmm, isn’t that supposed to be the number for heaven?-_ He thinks, _-I guess that sure contradicts with what’s inside.-_ while briskly walking, practically sprinting as he reaches the sidewalk, down the street and in search of the nearest police station.


	4. An Unexpected Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar sees Johnny on his way home from work, assholes decide it would be a good idea to pick on both Johnny and Edgar and it turns out to have major consequences for them.

An Unexpected Encounter

    After getting out of Johnny’s house, Edgar did what any logical person in his place would do. He tried to tell the proper authorities. Did they listen? Thankfully, yes they did. Did they believe him though, was another thing. In between the officers disbelieving snorts and obnoxious guffaws, Edgar was able to relay his entire encounter with the homicidal maniac known as Johnny C.

  The officer looked over to Edgar from behind the counter after his latest roll of laughter. “So you’re telling me that some scrawny looking guy has been capturing and killing people for, who knows how long, and just, nobody’s ever noticed before?” 

  “Um… well, when you put it like that…” Edgar muttered under his breath, of course they weren’t going to take him seriously, escaping from some maniac’s house so easily without even a scratch.  

  The officer let out a few more short guffaws before insisting Edgar he’ll file a report, and if he really wanted to he could come back tomorrow and share his story with the other officers who were sure to love it! Being dismissed Edgar turned to leave the station and headed home.

  After a long walk, his car hopefully still in the parking lot where he left it, Edgar made it home to his apartment. Unlocking his door, Edgar stepped into his missed apartment, closing the door behind him before collapsing on the couch.

  Thinking over his experience at Johnny’s, Edgar looked around his own living space, comparing the two, noting the extreme differences. Edgars own apartment was impeccably clean and tidy, everything organized and regularly cleaned. The couch he was currently occupying, in the middle of the living room, a coffee table in front of it. An armchair stood to the right with a small side table in between; a rug on the hardwood floors that reached almost all the way to the tall bookshelves lining the walls, filled with his favorite novels and old textbooks.

  The short hallway behind the couch contained only three doors; his bedroom, which was as neat and tidy as everywhere else, having more tall bookshelves as well; the washroom, which contained a cabinet, and shower along with the toilet and sink; the third door was simply a small linen closet with a stackable washing machine and dryer. The kitchen was open with the living room and though having old appliances, was luxurious in its self, a small island countertop separating the two “rooms.”  

  Edgar sighed, standing slowly and walking over to the kitchen, reaching the phone mounted to the wall he dialed the number for a car company which was written on a list pasted next to the phone. He ordered a tow truck to get his car and relayed the address of the store where he left it, hoping greatly it was still there.

  Hanging up the phone, Edgar occupied the time waiting for his car to be towed over, by making himself a meal and cleaning himself up. - _Being kidnapped and having your life threatened really escalated a person’s need for a shower. –_ He also checked for new messages, not surprised there weren’t any, before calling in work sick for the day. He doubted anyone would notice his absence if he didn’t though.

Edgar had his car safely delivered and was shocked when it now, miraculously, started so he was able to take it somewhere to be repaired. Edgar spent the rest of his day doing small, meaningless things around his apartment, before retiring to bed early. Simply trying to forget the entire thing had ever happened. Yet… something about Johnny captivated Edgar, and he just couldn’t forget so easily.

 

   It had been a week since Edgar had been freed, without many thoughts of Johnny; Edgar was getting his normal schedule of life back together. Edgar was walking home from work, his car still in the shop, at nearly five o’ clock. People were out of school or just getting out of work, which meant lots of idiotic teenagers were running around, wasting air.

  Edgar passed by a group of teens gossiping together, as he spotted it. Just ahead of him in the crowd, moving closer. It was a bobbing head covered in dark blue shaggy hair… - _It couldn’t be?!-_  Edgar thought, stopping in his tracks for a second. Quickly he stepped around a large, glass enclosed bus stop, packed full of people –leaving Edgar out of sight from other pedestrians. - _Johnny?!-_

_“…_ Heh, look, that guy must be the biggest dork on Earth!” Edgar heard one of the teenager’s slur, their loud obnoxious voice carrying easily to Edgar. “What’s up with his weird boots?. . . . . Did he cut his own hair?! LOOK AT IT!” The teens all joined in, rambling on about, Edgar knew, Johnny. A teen yelled something unflattering about Johnny’s parentage, before another then suggested he go do something incestuous with his mother.

  Edgar rounded the corner, to be on the sidewalk once again, to see Johnny’s thin frame disappearing into a shop behind the group of teens. Edgar turned his gaze to the teenagers who were laughing and still commenting on Johnny’s’ appearance. It infuriated Edgar, filling him with a cruel, malice feeling. – _Why do I care so much, for someone who was going to **kill** me?_ \- Edgar thought, standing up straighter and adjusting his tie before stepping up to the teenagers.

  “Excuse me, that was extremely rude-”Edgar began, ready to fully lecture the punks on their awful behaviors.

 

 

  Johnny stepped out of the small shop, successfully not harming the cashier for being incompetent and rude, even in his foul mood. – _I should go teach those fools a lesson…-_ Johnny thought, although, when he looked up to where the teenager’s were, he found someone already was. 

  Standing in front of the teenagers was the one and only Edgar Vargas, a hand on his hip and the other pointing at the group, scolding them as if he was a mother. – _I…Edgar?!-_ Johnny’s thoughts sputtered, - _I- I never thought I would see him again…let alone as my, my defender!_ \- His mouth forming a small smile, seeing the scene in front of him.

   Johnny edged forward, not wanting to be noticed yet. Enjoying the look on Edgar’s face of pure disapproval while he was lecturing the group of teens. – _He’s such a parental figure…_ \- Johnny thought, - _his figure on the other hand…-_ running his eyes up and down Edgars body. 

  Edgar stood a few inches taller than Johnny with his tall legs, he had wider shoulders than Johnny but still had a wiry frame, Edgar was lean with more definitive muscles, having a square jaw and a prominent brow and nose above soft looking lips. He had a carefully kept goatee and behind his large circular glasses Edgar had soft hazel eyes that shone with a knowing look.

  Johnny knew Edgar was one of the few people who’s seen the world as the true disgusting shithole it really is, but unlike Johnny he chose to accept that and look to better things, still trying to have a content life instead of constantly dwelling on it. 

   Johnny snapped out of his thoughts and focused back on the group in front of him. During the short period of time which Johnny had been in the shop and thinking, the normal pedestrians had cleared out, the street they were on now vacant besides for the group of teens, Edgar and himself.

   Edgar was still standing in front of the group of teens, but Edgar had lost his confidence and was no longer scolding the teens, instead the teenagers were now rambling on in idiocy about Edgar.

   “Y’know, whatever guys, we don’t gotta listen to this old geezer anyway…. Yah, he’s just a stuck up prick…he’s worse than that skinny ass faggot we saw earlier…” The teens rambled on, Edgar’s eyes filling with hurt as he tried not to show he was bothered.  

   How could they?! To talk like that about Johnny was one thing, but to say those sorts of things about Edgar?! Johnny flushed with the burst of emotion inside him, he was supposed to _kill_ Edgar, why was he now feeling, feeling so... _Protective_ over him? Why did hearing those things being said about Edgar infuriate him so much? Did he really… ** _care_** about Edgar? He had to do something, but what _could_ he do? Those idiotic jerks deserved to die. – _That’s what they’ll receive then…death, as their punishment._ \- Johnny thought, an evil grin finding its way onto his face.

  Johnny lightly stepped toward the nearest teen, one who happened to be adding the newest insult; a knife appearing in his hand.

   "Here, I'll help you to shut the fuck up!" Johnny yelled as he plunged the knife into the person, dealing a fatal blow. Edgar gaped in shock as he watched the teen be killed before he cringed, turning his head away; not wanting to view the other gory kills.

 Edgar heard Johnny work his way through the entire group before he heard the clicking of Johnny's boots coming closer and turned back to face him. There was a slight amount of blood splattered on his face and arm but he was surprisingly otherwise clean.  
   
  "Wha... WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" Edgar screamed, - _oh god, oh dear god, did I just... Witness a murder?! No, several. I just **witnessed several murders**! –_

  “Oh my god, oh dear _god_ , what do we do?!" Edgar yelled, flailing his arms around in distress. He knew Johnny killed people, Johnny had said himself that he was quite hideously insane and Edgar had absolutely no reason to doubt him, this was simply more unnecessary proof. 

   "... Nothing. “Johnny calmly stated.

   "Nothing?! We do nothing?! You just murdered a group of kids in the middle of the street!" Edgar cried. He stood there shocked, before quickly turning and running away.

   Edgar was slow though, his office attire not ideal for running in and the most he could manage was a light jog; Johnny easily able to keep up as he followed. Edgar didn't know what to do, he needed to get away. He needed to think. He needed to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, hope you enjoyed this, please comment!


End file.
